


Green Thumb

by BluePearlLamentation



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePearlLamentation/pseuds/BluePearlLamentation
Summary: Peridot has been doing what she does best - learning facts that hardly anyone else bothers to learn.





	Green Thumb

Peridot held out a bouquet of pastel blue flowers.

“These are Periwinkles! After vigorously researching various flower species native to this planet and the symbolic meanings humans assigned to them, I believed these to be the most appropriate to bring you. You see, these flowers represent promise and hope in a relationship. With these, it shows my desire to see our relationship grow and blossom into something strong, everlasting, and immortal. But that's not all! _These_ flowers have a secondary meaning which is to show the gifter – that's me, by the way, in case you've forgotten – wants you to know that you can reach out anytime that you feel you could use extra love and support if you need it, and to not feel like a burden if you desire such things out of them.”

Lapis took the flowers and lightly rubbed a petal between her fingers. “Wow, thanks! I thought you got them for me because they're blue like me.”

Peridot squinted, her eyes shifting from the flowers, to Lapis, and to the flowers again.

“I... also did it for that reason?”

Lapis ruffled Peridot's hair and kissed her on the nose. “You little dork.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to give a shot at writing a very short snippet.


End file.
